Why?
by MemberOf LeAmis de l'ABC 1832
Summary: As the figure of George Weasley stood in the middle of what was left of the Entrance Hall, all he could ask himself was Why? Why did it have to be Fred, his best friend, his brother, his twin? His other half. A really, really short one-shot about George weasley and short moment he has after the death of Fred. First fanfiction that I have published on here so hope it's not rubbis


Why?

As the figure of George Weasley stood in the middle of what was left of the Entrance Hall, all he could ask himself was _Why?_

Why did it have to be Fred, his best friend, his brother, his twin? His other half. As He silently sat on the cobbles of one of the many rock soldiers, that had also lost what was left of them to Voldermort coincidently, he began to reminisce. He began to remember their last words spoken to one another. "Don't worry, Georgie" he had said. "We'll make it out together. Like always!" he had exclaimed to him.

But they hadn't, George reminded himself. Fred had lied to him. They Twins never lied to one another. Especially Gred and Forge. Hadn't made it out together like he had said. He was- _No! _George reprimanded himself. Don't say it! He's not! But he was and George couldn't bring himself to admit it to anyone. Not even himself.

Fred and he had done everything together, even when they were younger. They would prank, they would play, they would tease Ron, and sometimes when they were scared they would push their beds together and sleep, only to make sure each other was okay, if they were scared. George remembered the first prank they had ever committed, it seemed so childish now, so silly but it was the first and in their child-like brains, the best.

"_Fred, George!" Shrieked a female voice, "What _ have _you done?" _

_Two cheeky identical faces popped out from under the table, "Nothing Mummy-"One started,_

"_Nothing at all" The other finished for him._

_The two four year olds came out from under the table to see their father, Arthur Weasley, with a rather a amused expression on his face and their mother, Molly Weasley, face flushed with anger._

"_I know it was you too that put porridge in poor Percy's new shoes!" She hissed at the two children._

"_Why Mummy you hurt me-!"_

"_Yes, and me!" They said with practice innocent faces. "What makes you think we would do anything of the sort, we were just sat under the table playing trucks and you shout at us!" he exclaimed with tears of mirth almost, brimming in his eyes. This was in fact true, the had been playing trucks under the table but, well, that had been before they had come up with their plan to begin with, they had thought it was a most brilliant idea and had gotten to it in no time. This was their first ever proper prank, and they had agreed they quiet enjoyed pranking, and they would have you do it again._

"_Just you too wait, you'll be Hogwarts drop outs in no time!" she muttered under her breath, quiet upset that she, herself, had made them cry. She stormed out of the room, seeing she was not going to win and the twins would not back down._

_The twins then made eye contact to their father and to their shared surprise they were met with a very amused smile plastered onto his face._

"_You need to be more careful!" he whispered and shot a quick glance and the door to make sure molly was not listening and continued, "You know, it was rather cleaver of you two. Your mothers just too stubborn to admit it and it was defiantly funny!", he then went to pull out something form his pocket, a large goo filled packet "Here," he continued, "Take this, I got it from Zonkos, the prank store, I'll take you their sometime..."_

_The Twins beamed, proud that their father thought of them clever. "Thanks dad!" they said in sync, "It's brilliant!"_

_Arthur chuckled under his breath, and walked out._

_The boys looked at one another and smiled, this was the start of their pranking career._

George found the energy to chuckle it was unknown to him why, but that mere memories of Fred made him realise that in time he was going to get better, he would need help and support from his family, but he could do it, he could slowly appreciate what Fred had died for.

He suddenly saw a shadowy figure from behind him and sat down. An arm was wrapped around him in a silent one- armed hug. And the silence he was grateful for.

"We'll be okay you know," the soft and hoarse voice of his mother whispered in his good ear, "Fred wouldn't want us to be upset and moppey"

There was a silence and almost hesitantly she muttered, "He would want us to put porridge in Percy's shoes, Merlin knows he deserves it right about now." And from that moment as if a small cloud had disappeared they both found solace in the simple words, even a quiet chuckle. They really were going to be okay. And now he knew that too.


End file.
